


A Changed Fate

by cherryblossom27



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Amane Misa Deserves Better, Death Note References, Death Note Spoilers, F/M, Good Yagami Light, Inspired by Death Note, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), M/M, Ryuk is a Troll (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom27/pseuds/cherryblossom27
Summary: Light decides not to pick up the Death Note and is an innocent genius student that L is convinced is Kira. Light has no idea that L suspects him and thinks L is his dad’s loony boss. Light gushes to L about the mysterious L on the television who has the guts to stand up to Kira, having no idea just who L is. Light himself tries to catch Kira and in the process ties himself to the case. Eventually L brings Light onto the task force to help catch Kira.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 29
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Got this random idea in my head if Light had not picked up the Death Note. Thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters in it.
> 
> Thoughts will be written like 'this'  
> Speaking will be written like "this"

Light sat in his normal uncomfortable school chair, reading his boring standard school textbook. Not that he would learn anything, he already knew everything that the textbook could possibly teach. The teacher droned on and on and Light was once again reacquainted with the feeling of boredom. 

The same boredom he feels day in and day out. Nothing changes.

He glances outside and tries to ignore the sinking feeling inside. He just needs to make it out of here before he can really start his life. He just needs to-

A loud thud of a notebook hitting the ground snaps Light to attention. How could a book randomly fall from the sky. Must be his imagination. 

He is startled out of his thoughts by the bell.

‘Saved by bell’ Light thinks sarcastically.

He walks out of the school, the same way he did yesterday. However, today there is something different. A feeling, a pull is directing him to the courtyard. He stops at the courtyard to satisfy his curiosity. And sitting there is the notebook he saw fall from the sky. 

Light picks up the notebook. ‘Death Note, as in a Notebook of Death? That's childish and disgusting. The nerve someone must have had to make this. As if the world isn’t filled with enough vermin.’ 

‘I don’t need to satisfy some curiosity about some dumb prank. Why spend my time on a children's joke. I should throw this out. Someone could see me holding this and get the wrong idea.’

Light proceeds with his thoughts and walks to the nearest garbage can. He purposely ignores the giggling girls that are pointing at him and dumps the notebook in the trash. He briefly notices that the garbage can is empty, the notebook being the only trash in the can. 

Light spares it a glance before walking home. Feeling strangely elated and free, he breathes a sigh of relief. Why he does this he has no idea but whatever it’s a gut feeling. He continues his walk home and continues thinking about his plans for the future. He only has so much time before the entrance exams! Why waste it thinking about a dumb notebook. 

____________________________________________________________________________

KIRA POV

A hand reaches into the school's garbage can. Grabbing the black notebook out of its contents.  
“Why not give it a chance.” The stranger whispers before placing the notebook in their school bag. The stranger leaves the school and laughs at the idiot who put it there. Maybe they should test this joke out on them.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Light! How was school?” Lights mother exclaims. 

“It was great mom, thanks for asking.” Light waits politely in front of her for the indication that he would be excused. His mother waits in silence. 

“The results Light” his mother adds.

“Oh of course. The results of the nationwide practice exam” he reaches into his bag and pulls out the corresponding results. He hands the test results to his mother.

Confidently Mrs.Yagami opens the results. “First place again! I would expect nothing less from you Light.” His mother chuckles over the expected results. 

“Thanks mom. May I be excused to my room to continue studying?” Light asks.

“Go on ahead. Don’t overwork yourself though.”  
“And don’t forget about the practice lesson today.” Mrs.Yagami adds before Light is out of view.

Light ascends the stairs thinking back on the nationwide practice exam. It was extremely easy. It was crazy to think some people found standardized tests hard. The tests questions are just basic memorization questions from the textbooks he had already memorized. 

‘So boring’ Light thinks while opening his bedroom door. He approaches his desk slower than usual. As if to delay the inevitable studying he is going to be doing. Light sighs before sitting down and dragging his textbooks out of his bag. Another night of studying and planning for his obviously bright future. 

‘It won’t be long now.’ Light starts on the history homework. As if he cares about some old politicians and outdated beliefs.  
____________________________________________________________________________

KIRA POV

“Death Note?” the newest owner of the Death Note traces the corners before opening the crisp old book. 

“The person whose name is written in this note will die… Sounds pretty gruesome.” 

“How many rules does this book have? Too many. What a drag.” The new owner resigns themselves to reading the rules before trying anything. Why ruin the fun before it starts.

“Let’s test this Death Note out....” 

“But who to test it out on?”

The newest owner of the Death Note does not have the same moral code and conscience as previous owners. This Death Note user seeks to use the Death Note for a greater purpose. To have their ultimate revenge. 

“Where should I start?” The new owner laughs before deciding on their first victim, the same person they have imagined dying since the accident. 

“Shoto Takahashi, the man who started the house fire. He ruined everything and for that HE WILL PAY.” Laughing maniacally, Shoto Takahashi’s name is written down in the Death Note. 

“Lets see how this plays out.” The future Kira sings in their large and empty home.

This future Kira has no idea the consequences his first kill will have. For they are in denial of its existence. The Death Note was picked up as a means of closure. Writing your most hated person's name must feel good. Right?

“Shoto Takahashi you deserve nothing less than what you are going to get. You started the fire in the SouthWest hospital that killed my sister. Her name and memory will start and stand with your death. Rei, I’m doing this for you. I SWEAR I’LL FINISH IT.” 

Rei Hayashi, age seven, was killed in a fire in the SouthWest hospital when she was admitted for a broken arm. The fire started when another patient ignored the smoking and cigarette warning and threw a lit cigarette out in hopes that no one would see. Fifteen patients and eight nurses died that day. Shoto Takahashi was suspected but all charges on all accounts were dropped. 

“His death will be disturbing enough to make national news. NO worldwide news. I want people to know about his death. It should almost be done. I’m so excited.”

After an hour of waiting, they know the body must have been discovered. The new owner turns on the television and sure enough the first news channel has news of Shoto Takahashi’s gruesome death. The killer turns their attention to the television.

The reporter speaks to the audience. “A body now determined to be 39 year-old Shoto Takahashi was found in an abandoned room at the SouthWest hospital. Mr.Takahashi was found with multiple third degree burns all over his body. These areas include, arms, legs, stomach, back, and neck. It is believed that the killer kept Mr.Kakahashi alive for the entire process. The body was not decayed so it believed that the murderer occurred sometime today. We send our condolences to his family and to the SouthWest hospital where he was a frequent blood donor. Rest easy Shoto Tak-” The news stopped as the remote was thrown across the room.

“ITS REAL” is yelled by the lone occupant. 

“The Death Note is real... I did it….Rei…” Kira mutters as a new plan begins to form. 

“I’ll kill all of these scum who have hurt children and innocents. I’ll do it. It has to be me. It needs to be done. FOR REI. She would be here laughing if it wasn't for that vermin. I’L- no I need to keep a straight head.” 

“I can’t lose it. Breathe in and out.” 

“Talking to myself is the first sign... Shut up me.”


	2. The Mark of Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter early because I was so excited to write! Thank you for reading! I have school tomorrow so I'll try to update sometime later this week! Let me know how it was!
> 
> I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters in it.
> 
> Thoughts will be written like 'this'  
> Speaking will be written like "this"

“There has been news of four more reported dead burn victims around the world. Each of the victims has had a large K branded into their forehead. This large K has been an identifier which makes the police believe that this is the act of a worldwide operation. Each victim had many previous criminal transgressions and police believe the operation is only targeting other criminals. Just yesterday the body of Ai-” The television was abruptly turned off, Light couldn’t listen any longer without throwing up.

Light sat down and reflected on what he had just heard. A new group of serial killers that seemingly targets criminals. 

“Killing a killer doesn’t change the amount of killers in the world. Kind of hypocritical. Killing someone for the crime you yourself are committing. Pointless.” Light reflects to himself.

Light could not see the point of killing someone. Who are humans to judge other humans? Each human and crime comes from different circumstances. Should someone be killed for an act of self defense? The morally correct answer would be to say ‘of course not, they were only protecting themselves’. But does that really change the fact that they ended a life? Someone died and this person, acting in self defense, killed them. No human truly knows how another human thinks simply because they are not them. We will never know what goes through a person’s head. 

“K… what could K possibly stand for?” Light questions the brand these killers use. What could K mean? 

“It has to have some kind of meaning. Serial killers are evil geniuses, especially the leader of this operation. To have organized something like this is unbelievable. The influence this ring leader must have.”

The nature of these deaths is unknown. Is this a large operation operating with criminals and killers all around the world? Or is this the work of something unnatural? Something inhuman? Light could only guess. 

“Enough of this pointless wondering. I need to leave for school.” Light sighs before packing his bag. Books from each of his classes are packed and organized in the order that they will be used in class. Light was never one to be messy. 

Light speeds down the stairs and jumps down the last two steps. He can be reckless. Light walks the rest of the way to the table before sitting next to Sayu. Sayu is babbling about a math test that she has on quadratics. Light had been helping her so she feels more confident doing them. Mrs.Yagami emerges from the kitchen with two full trays of food. 

“Here you go, you two. Hurry up and eat, otherwise you’ll be late.” Mrs.Yagami adds before sitting down with her coffee. 

Light and Sayu thank her before starting to eat. Light with his napkin in his lap and Sayu with her hands. 

“Sayu dear please have some manners.” Mrs.Yagami chuckles. 

“Sorweeey ma” Sayu speaks with her mouth full. 

With the chuckling at the table, Light feels a lot better. Maybe not everything is dull and boring. His family will always mean a lot of him. Impressing his father and mother and being a good role model for Sayu. It’s what big brothers do. 

“Yeah Sayu use your fork.” Light adds much to his sisters distress. 

“It’s toast! Why would I use a fork?” Sayu exclaims in distress. 

“I’m just teasing! I’m joking. You should have seen your face. Pfft-” Light assures her. 

“LIGHT!” Sayu screams.

Light just stands up with his empty plate and ruffles her hair encouragingly. He rushes to the sink and washes his dish and the other dishes that are there. Might as well help his mom. He returns to the table where his mother is teasing Sayu about a boy at school. Light rolls his eyes before grabbing his bag at the base of the table. 

“I’ll see you after school. Have a good day.” Light says before heading to the door. 

“Love you Light.” Sayu and Mrs.Yagami chorus together. 

“Yeah yeah love you too.” Light replies before closing the door. 

Light starts the journey to school. He doesn’t have anything planned for the day, maybe he’d watch a movie with Sayu tonight, it is Friday after all. The journey was fast and unremarkable with Light barely paying attention, having the muscle memory from repeating this route. Light pushed open the heavy front of the school and pushed past the wandering students. He entered his classroom and took his normal seat by the window. Outside was such an amazing view. 

Class was, unsurprisingly, boring. Nothing new to learn and nothing new to see. Light rolled his eyes. He watched in slow motion as his neighboring desk mate hit their water bottle off the table. Spilling the contents all over the place. Including Lights feet, soaking his socks. The girl apologized profusely, angry at herself for spilling water on a cute boy. The teacher paused in teaching and excused Light to the bathroom, to freshen up.

Light stood and left the classroom, the distraught girls apologies following him. He walked at a moderate pace to the nearest bathroom, which was at the end of the hall. Directly next to the bathroom was the school's janitor. Light had seen him around but never paid any attention to him. He was a plain fellow. No one special. As Light approached the bathroom, the air in the hallway seemed to drop. Light watched in mounting horror as the janitor collapsed in agony. 

Light paused before adrenaline kicked in and allowed him to close the gap between himself and the janitor. He kneeled next to him and shook the man's shoulders. The man failed to come out of his hysteria. 

Light did what any teenager would do in this situation, panic. Light gripped the man’s shoulders harder and repeatedly asked him what was wrong. 

“Sir.. Please, what's happening?” Light questioned in a panicked voice. 

No response, only the continued seizing and the man’s panicked screams. 

‘WHERE IS EVERYONE?’ Light thought desperately. He couldn’t leave the man here and he didn’t have a phone with him. 

Light's hands suddenly grew hot and he jumped back in surprise. The man's shoulders were burning. Third degree burn type of hot. 

The room suddenly felt hot as Light could feel the pure terror rise in his throat. He felt nothing else besides dread. He was praying and begging whatever god there was that this was not what his subconscious was telling him it was. He had no other explanation as to why this man was radiating this much heat. 

Time stopped. Light could hear his heartbeat in his head. The rhythmic thump gave him some sort of twisted peace when a huge burn was stitched slowly into the man’s head. In the shape of a K. 

‘Of course it had to be a K’ Light laughed as he choked back the tears in his eyes. 

“It had to be a K.” Light finally screamed when the man stopped breathing. He screamed and screamed until a teacher rushed out into the hallway. 

Light barely registered being pulled away from the man’s dead body. He sobbed as the teacher held him and checked the man’s pulse. The teacher pulled out their phone and pressed some buttons and Light finally sunk into unconsciousness.  
____________________________________________________________________________

KIRA POV

The Death Note sat buried in the owners bottom left drawer. The owner of said Death Note was busy out at the store buying some tomatoes for the dinner they intended to make. Other shoppers had no idea just who this person was. Because they looked like any other person in the grocery store. 

Kira laughed internally as they checked their watch. 

‘9:00, that child molester should have been burned to death by now.’ Kira thought in joy while passing aisles. 

This was just one of the hundreds of criminals Kira had killed. Most all of his victims had charges pressed against them due to harming children. Kira wanted the ultimate revenge for his sister. If the killer of Kira’s sister was not charged then they would kill every criminal that committed such crimes against children. Kira continued picking out groceries before finishing and walking to the checkout. 

‘The world would be better without the scum that harm defenseless children.’ Kira hardened their resolve while grabbing the bagged groceries and leaving the store. 

‘These people will be burned to death with the mark of Kira.’ 

‘They will meet the same fire in Hell.’ Kira thought happily.

“I’ll protect the defenseless and destroy those who dare harm them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! I'll continue to update this story! THANK YOU :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited to write this chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters in it.
> 
> Thoughts will be written like 'this'  
> Speaking will be written like "this"

Everything was white. Everything was white and muffled. Light could feel his senses coming back to him. His vision focused and he could recognize the white he was seeing was from the hospital ceiling. He focused on the ceiling tiles as his hearing became less and less muffled. 

He could hear people talking in the hall. Where exactly was he? He surveyed his surroundings. He was lying in a large white bed with monitors beside him. A large document was near the front of the door which read ‘SouthWest Hospital’. 

‘Could this day get any worse?’ Light depressingly thought. 

The events of the day were a blur to Light. Everything happened so fast. One second he was walking to the bathroom. And the next he was screaming because the janitor was killed and branded in front of him. He tried to control his breathing. Panicking wouldn’t help. 

A woman in a blue uniform came into his room. Light tried to readjust his body to sit up. He didn’t want to seem rude and unkempt. 

“Mr.Yagami,” the nurse started.

“I’m Rin Ito and I’ll be doing your final checkout. How are you feeling?” the nurse slowly and pronounced every word slowly as if Light couldn’t hear her.

“I’m fine Ms. Ito, thank you for your concern.” Light was lying but the nurse didn’t need to know that. There was nothing physically wrong with him. He is still overwhelmed by the attack. How to explain to someone that he saw a man burn to death with no fire. 

The nurse went through the routine questions. She questioned his health and checked his reflexes. Everything checked out. 

Light knew he would soon be questioned about what had happened. What had happened? The janitor collapsed and died of burn wounds. Light zoned in and out of focus. Trying, and failing, to find a way to explain what had happened. 

Sure enough, two police detectives entered the room almost an hour later. Light wondered if his family had been informed. It was only 10:30 am, he would still be at school. Light suddenly missed school.

The two detectives stalked into his room and quickly dismissed the nurse on duty. They quietly pulled up two chairs next to his bed. Light mentally prepared himself. 

“Mr.Yagami, I am sure you are confused but we are going to need a statement from you about the death of Kane Nakamura.” The larger detective started.  
Light realized that Kane Nakamura was the janitor. The man he saw die today. He could only imagine how incriminated he looked right now. 

“Yes, I’ll do my best to answer your questions” Light finally answered.

Light retold his entire day. He left nothing out. He spoke of walking the hall and seeing the janitor collapse. He spoke of the man’s burned shoulders. He spoke about watching the K be branded into the man’s head. He spoke of everything until he passed out. 

The detectives sat and regarded him silently. 

“Mr.Yagami are you telling us this man suddenly burned to death all by himself?” the shorter detective asked incredulously. 

“I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me.” Light pleaded with them. 

Light knows the situation he is in right now. The detectives have every right to believe he may be involved with the serial killer operation. He was the only one near the man during his time of death. He passed out and was probably the last person to give their account. 

The detectives continued to question him but his story never changed. Light refused to lie. The detectives told him that there was no evidence to convict him. There had been no sign of fire and there had been no sign of a K brander. 

So how did the janitor get burned? Light was at a loss. He told the detectives everything he knew and hoped it would somehow help. The detectives left when they realized he didn’t know anything. The detectives had to add his account to the case, the serial killer organization. 

Light stayed silent and questioned his existence.   
____________________________________________________________________________

THE ICPO

The room full of representatives was flooded with talking and shouting. The branding of K was causing a mass panic within countries. Touta Matsuda was observing quietly. It was his first ICPO meeting after all. 

“The deaths of these criminals can’t be ignored” One of the American representatives screeched.

“These murders are taking place all over the world, the letter K being burned into the forehead is connecting them.” A representative from France spoke up.

“This must be the work of a large criminal organization.” Another country's representative added. 

“If we’re dealing with a large organization, I can’t be the only one thinking about the FBI or CIA?” the Russian representative questioned. 

“SAY that AGAIN, I dare YOU.” The American representative slammed his hands into the desk.

The room broke out into chaos. No one representative could be heard. Matsuda was frightened. 

“If nothing else can be done, we need to contact L.” One representative spoke above the others. 

The room went deathly quiet. No one spoke. Matsuda turned his head in his confusion. 

“Chief, who is L?” Matsuda whispered.

“Right I forgot that this is your first ICPO meeting.” The chief of the police chuckled. 

“L is the number one detective. He hides in the shadows. He has solved every case that he has ever taken in on. He is our last defense, our trump card. We’ve never seen his face and no one knows his real name. The only person who can contact L is a man named Watari.” The chief summarized. 

“Even if we wanted to put L on the case we have no way to contact him.” The American representative broke the silence. 

“He only takes cases that he is ‘personally interested’ in. What a joke.” One representative expressed his anger. 

“I can assure you.” A loud voice boomed throughout the room.

“L is already on the case.” A man covered with a large trench coat and low hanging hat, effectively blocking his face, walked onto the stage. 

“That’s Watari.” The chief whispered to Matsuda.

The now dubbed Watari placed his metal briefcase on the available podium. The briefcase opened up to reveal a computer. The image of an L was then projected onto the large screen. Matsuda and all of the other representatives listened intently. 

“Greetings members of the ICPO, I am L” the voice spoke in a heavily modulated voice.   
____________________________________________________________________________

KIRA POV 

Scribbling away in the Death Note is its owner. The Death Note has over 300 criminal names written in it. Every criminal has had the same death, burned to death with the brand of Kira. 

Kira is delighted with the Death Note. The Death Note allows them to kill anyone at any time. Kira has to keep a tight schedule because they have a job. Disappearing would be suspicious. Kira’s schedule allowed them to write names in the morning before work and after work. 

Kira was a defense attorney. Not a job anyone would suspect Kira to have. Defending criminals. They are correct in a way, except Kira only serves innocent defendants. 

Kira spins in their chair at the desk while waiting for the news to give out more criminal’s names. 

A loud strike of thunder brings Kira’s attention to the balcony. There is a large dark shadow. How did the door open?

“Who’s there?” Kira says. Kira places the Death Note under their notes.

In the blink of an eye, a demon is in front of Kira. The Death Note’s owner screams and falls off the chair. Getting off the floor in an attempt to beg for mercy, the hideous demon speaks. 

“I’ve never seen so many names written in the note.” the demon speaks.

“By the way, you were laughing, I can assume you know what it does hmm-?” the demon continued. 

“I’ve been using it for good, killing criminals that have committed unforgivable acts.” Kira defends. 

“I have no interest in harming you, so no need to bare your soul.” the demon chuckles.

“I am the shinigami Ryuk and that is my notebook,” Ryuk says.   
____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Enjoy your day! <3


	4. The Burn of Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thank you to everyone reading! I'm been super busy with school so I finally had time today to write. Hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters in it.
> 
> Thoughts will be written like 'this'  
> Speaking will be written like "this"

Light sat in the silence of his room. He was currently trying to forget everything that had happened. Why question something that doesn’t make sense. It was pointless and tiring. He would not be able to make sense of the situation. He wasn’t in the loop. 

But he wanted to be.

Light glanced to his side at the clock, his mother would be wondering where he was. Have his parents even been informed? Did his dad even care?

Light sighed before rolling over to look out the window. He would just have to wait and see. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. As if his thoughts would leave him alone long enough to sleep. Light almost smiled as he felt himself drift into the warm embrace of sleep. 

‘At least one thing went right today’ Light thought before losing consciousness.

In what felt like two seconds, Light was being shaken awake by the nurse. He stifled a yawn before allowing himself to come to full attention. He shook the remains of sleep off and addressed the nurse. 

“Hello... Ms. Ito.” Light struggled to recall the nurse’s name.

“Good afternoon Mr.Yagami, I’m happy to clear you to leave! Your mother is waiting downstairs.” Ms. Ito said while cleaning the small hospital room. 

“Of course, thank you for everything.” Light said sincerely. 

Light was then quickly ushered out of the room. He was following a dark-haired male nurse to the front of the hospital. Light didn’t bother speaking. He was exhausted. The journey to his mother was in silence and Light could cry tears of happiness. 

The nurse brought him to the front desk where he had to sign some documents for his stay in the hospital. He signed them without looking, still in a rush to get to his mother. The nurse briefly glanced at him before smiling and opening the main door to the waiting room. 

Light walked into the middle of the waiting room and was immediately tackled with hugs. Mrs.Yagami was holding her son tight in an effort not to cry. The phone call she got from the school was the worst phone call she ever received. Light was in the hospital. The school secretary informed a distraught Mrs.Yagami that her son had witnessed a man have some sort of seizure. Light had passed out from sheer panic. 

For once, Light had no complaints regarding the affection his mother showed him. He needed the comfort and his teenage pride could wait. Light focused on his breathing and comfortingly returned his mom’s bear hug. He could feel his mother’s barely controlled breathing and felt a stab of remorse for making her worry. It’s not as if he caused the... accident? 

His mother pulled away from the hug and checked him over. Looking satisfied she grabbed Light’s hand and led him out of the hospital. Light didn’t mind holding his mom’s hand, it felt safe. Mrs.Yagami could somehow sense that Light didn’t want to talk. Or maybe she could just see how tired he looked. For whatever reason, Light was thankful because he didn’t know if his weak stomach could handle it talking about the day's events.  
Light and his mother quickly walked through the parking lot. When they reached their car his mother let go of his hand. Light could feel the comforting warmth leave him but pushed the feeling down in favor of opening the car door. Mrs.Yagami made quick work of leaving the hospital, driving home aggressively.  
____________________________________________________________________________

L POV 

L was sitting on the floor in front of his computer. Documents and reports were piled all around him. L could barely see the door from where he was sitting buried in papers. This case made no sense. Somehow criminals were being burned alive all over the world. L had never believed in magic so this had to be some type of world wide organization. These deaths must have been planned for years. For this many criminals to be branded with the same symbol was crazy. 

L sighed and looked on the bright side.

‘This large organization will surely be easy to find.’ L thought before grabbing the next document.

L was currently going through the autopsies of each of the burn victims. Each victim has had the same diagnosis, burned to death. Even stranger, the burns seem to be located in the same spots. On every single victim. On every victim there are large crisscrossed burns on the shoulders, on the torso there is a large circle of scorched skin. There seems to be a burn scar on the neck in the shape of a hand, it’s as if the killer burned them with their hand. However, the most noticeable burn is on the forehead. A large capital K is located dead center on every victim's head. This brand is the proof of an organization, it’s a trademark. 

L looked through the photos. A normal person would be disgusted. L, however, was mildly uneasy. He had seen worse but these photos were quite graphic. L dropped the photos and flopped to the floor. He started at the ceiling and thought over some possible leads he had come up with. 

L didn’t currently suspect any type of government. This organization had to be some kind of mafia, maybe the russian? 

L sighed to himself before dismissing the idea. As if criminals cared to kill other criminals. It must be some sort of extremist group. 

L grabbed the plated slice of cake that was next to him. So what if it was a day old, nobody would ever know. He continued to eat in a crouched position while evaluating the likeliness of certain extremist groups he knew of.

L was startled out of his crouched position when the phone rang. L pretended not to know who it was, even though Watari was the only one who had this number. 

“Hello, L speaking who is this?” L answered.

“I have news on the case L.” Watari ignored L’s attempt at humor and got straight to the point. 

“What news?” L demanded to know.

“There is an eye witness report describing the events of a man suddenly burning to death.” 

“What? Was there the letter-” 

“Yes, the letter K was branded onto the man’s forehead.” Watari interrupted L. 

“Send me this report immediately Watari.” L said.

L waited impatiently for the email to arrive on his computer. He tapped his fingers on the screen in anticipation. This would be his first lead. The first step in bringing these extremists to justice.

L could sing when his computer beeped with the arrival of the report.  
____________________________________________________________________________

KIRA POV 

Ryuk sat on Kira’s bed eating an apple. 

“Ya know, apples in the human world are so……..” Ryuk struggled to find the correct word. 

“Juicy” Ryuk finished. 

“I wouldn’t see why not, these apples are not from your Death Realm.” Kira retorted. 

“How long are you going to be writing in the notebook?” Ryuk questioned, choosing to ignore the previous comment. 

“Well, I want to change the world. That isn’t going to happen overnight. I need to work hard and I need to be serious. This isn’t a joke. I can’t let my identity be discovered so I need to keep appearances. I can’t be using the notebook during work for obvious reasons and I need to keep up my mental and physical state. Any change in behavior from me will look suspicious. Besides, no one would suspect me anyway, I defend criminals in court. I’m perfectly capable of being the perfect Death Note user.” Kira confidently said.

“Whatever you say bud. Don’t get too cocky because when you do get discovered I’ll be the one to write your name down in my Death Note.” Ryuk chuckled.

“I will not be discovered Ryuk, just wait and watch.” 

“I’ll be watching alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L finally has the report! I'm super excited to write the next chapter! Expect it in 1-2 days! Thank you for reading! Let me know how it was! I love getting tips and constructive criticism! Thank you again! <3


	5. Kira's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much for reading! The comments mean the absolute world to me! Thank you for the support, you're all way too nice to me. I was super nervous no one would like my idea for this story so thank you! :D
> 
> I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters in it.
> 
> Thoughts will be written like 'this'  
> Speaking will be written like "this"

L POV

L stared in silence at his computer. The unopened report was staring right back at him. He continued to stare, debating his next course of action. L dragged his cursor onto the file. Hovering over the open button, L jumped forward as he opened the report. 

____________________________________________________________________________

WITNESS REPORT  
Kanto region of Japan  
Detectives Suzuki and Watanabe 

On September 18, Kane Nakamura, a janitor at a local highschool was burned to death in a nonexistent fire. Third degree burns were found all over the victim's body. Kane Nakamura also had a large K branded into the center of his forehead. Another burn victim associated with the letter K, Kane Nakamura is the 102nd reported death with this brand. 

EYE WITNESS: Light Yagami  
Light Yagami was found near the body of Kane Nakamura soon after his death. Light is a 17-year old male student attending the school where the victim worked and subsequently died. Light was in near hysterics when school staff found him. 

CLAIM:  
Light claims that Kane Nakamura suddenly collapsed in front of him when he left his class for the bathroom. *We checked with his teacher and can confirm he had permission to leave the class.* Light claims that the man started seizing in-front of him. Light expressed his remorse and denied any type of involvement. He stated that no one else was near or even in-view when Kane Nakamura collapsed. 

PRESSURE:  
When pressured/interrogated, Light refused to change his story. His story is consistent and he shows no signs of lying. He told us that he knows how suspicious his story is and that he will cooperate with police/detectives because he has nothing to hide 

NOTES:  
In my professional opinion, Light seems like a normal bright highschool student. He just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This death must be the work of some crazy new drug or weapon because there is no way Light could have burnt a man alive without fire. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

L continued to sit in silence. He resisted the urge to throw his computer. Who were these ameteur detectives? Please, what ‘pressure’ did they even use to get this Light to talk. L had a feeling that this report was going to be important to the case. This was the first eye witness account of one of the murders. 

And that was what this was to L. These were murders, plain and simple. And murderers should be brought to justice. This organization angered L. How could such a hypocritical organization exist? They targeted criminals only to kill these criminals themselves. Two wrongs don't make a right. This isn't the way to a just society. L hated hypocrites and took on this case to bring these hypocrites to justice. 

L stopped his current train of thought as he remembered a previous thought. 

‘All the previous victims have been criminals, so what crime did Kane Nakamura commit?’ L thought.

L pulled up a new tab on his computer. He had the full cooperation of the ICPO and the extra cooperation of the Japanese police, so he had full access to the database. He searched for Kane Nakamura and sure enough his file popped up. 

Kane Nakamura was accused of child abuse and domestic violence 4 years ago. According to his file, the case was dismissed due to lack of evidence. Kane Nakamura was fired from his promising job and was working as a janitor to make ends meet. 

L looked over the file in confusion. He could feel the gears in his head turning, slowly but surely. He quickly pulled up all of the other victims files. He cross referenced all of the victims crimes and sure enough, every single one of the victims had committed a crime against a child.

L could feel the first parts of an explanation forming in his head. This organization must target child predators/child abusers. The lowest of the low. L hated all criminals but he had a special hatred for child abusers. However, L still had to stop this person/organization, murder was murder after all. 

L then pulled up Light Yagami’s file, he had to check everything and every possibility after all. He checked and rechecked everything that the file said. It was basically empty. The file contained Light’s name, birthday, address, parents, and place of education, nothing more. 

L then went to Light’s highschool’s page. He entered the website as an administrator with the code a …...friend…….. gave him. L looked through everything any teacher had ever written regarding Light Yagami. Light was always at the top of his class and was always in his teacher’s good graces. He received top marks and placed exceptionally well in exams. The latest being the nationwide practice exam. Light placed first. L grew more suspicious with each second he spent reading Light’s file. He seemed perfect? Why did Light leave his class that day? Was L reading too much into this situation? He didn’t know. L knew that he needed to meet Light Yagami. 

“Yagami, that last name sounds familiar.” L spoke aloud trying to remember where he heard that name.

L grabbed his phone and pressed the speed dial. Watari was his speed dial. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang. On the second ring Watari picked up the phone and addressed him.

“Hello L, is everything alright?” 

“Yes Watari everything is alright, I would just like to know if the name Yagami sounds familiar? I’m sure that I’ve heard it before” L questioned. 

“Yagami? Isn’t that the name of Japan’s chief of police? What do you need from him? Is he involved?” Watari asked.

L’s brain did a full 360 degree turn. There was no way it could be this easy. 

L dropped the phone and, for the first time in maybe forever, sprinted to his computer. He jabbed at the computer keys as he scrolled through Lights file again. He stopped and his eyes widened, in Light Yagami’s file Soichiro Yagami was listed under parents.

L remembered him from the ICPO meeting, having briefly gotten his name in the agreement. Chief Yagami and the Japanese police had agreed to work with L to find this killer/killers. 

L could not believe the luck he had. He would get to meet his suspect faster than he could have ever thought.  
____________________________________________________________________________

KIRA POV

“Look at this Ryuk” Kira spoke. 

On Kira’s computer a website called Kira’s Wrath was pulled up. It was a website dedicated to our Death Note user. The name Kira came from the English word KILLER.

“So that's what they’ve decided to call you.” Ryuk floated over to look at the screen.

“People are beginning to notice what good I have done for the world. The media may not have picked up on it yet, but people are starting to see a pattern. This Kira targets killers and convicts them with a sentence of death. I like what they have named me.” the newly dubbed Kira responded. 

“It’s probably also due to the K, what’s with that anyway. Of all the letters, why K?” Ryuk questioned. 

Kira stood in silence. “That is one thing I cannot speak of. Maybe one day I’ll tell you.” Kira spoke softly. 

Ryuk would have raised an eyebrow, if he could. Kira had never spoken like this, in an almost fond voice. 

It was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a hard time formatting this chapter so it took me a second a while to post, lmao. The comments have given me so much motivation so thank you all! I love that people are excited for the next chapter! Let me know what you thought! What do you think is going to happen next? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll definitely continue this story. I have lots of great ideas for our new Kira! Thanks for reading! Let me know if its any good or if I had any spelling/grammar mistakes! Thanks again!


End file.
